


Brotherly Pranks

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, No Sex, No Smut, No Wincest, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: PG-13THIS IS NOT WINCESTNo Smut, No Sex, Humor, Pranks, Mild AngstMay have several chapters. All will be drabbles or less than 1000 words. A/N - I'm not a great prankster, so it may take time between pranks.





	1. Prank #1

Sam's enjoying the pleasant fragrance of his shampoo as he washes his hair in the hotel shower. Suddenly an unpleasant odor invades his senses. He thinks he might have passed gas, but as he rinsed his hair the odor becomes more foul. "DEAN!!"

The voice is in the room with him. "What?"

"Really man?! You couldn't wait?"  
Sam shuts the water off after rushing through his shower. He really was looking forward to unwinding with the hot spray on his shoulders and back. Not now, thanks to Dean's rancid ass.

"No. I couldn't wait." Dean chuckles. "My beef is strong Sammy."

"Your beef is wrong Dean." Sam leaves the bathroom with full intentions of showering again later to wash off Dean's radiating butt funk from his skin and hair. He's sure that odor negated any cleansing he just did a minute ago.

"You know Sammy. I could bottle this and make money." Dean grins.

Sam smiles, "Yeah, bug bomb or self defense spray like mace."

They both laugh. Dean bites his lip, "You're going to get me back, huh?"

Sam smirks, "Who me? Nah."

And so begins another round of Winchester brotherly pranks!


	2. Prank #2

Dean is alone at the bunker. Sam went to town to buy some supplies.

He goes into the kitchen to make a sandwich and spots a styrofoam box in the fridge. It has a yellow sticky note: "Sam's - Don't even think about it Dean!"

Oh this has his curiosity completely piqued. He takes the box out and opens it. It's slice of cherry pie. His favorite. Dean laughs as he slides the pie onto a plate. He nukes it for 30 seconds and looks in the freezer. "YES!" Vanilla bean ice cream to boot! He puts a scoop on top of that pie. He tosses the empty pie box with the note on top in the trash then heads for his room. Baseball and cherry pie. "Ain't America great!"

Sam walks in and has everything unloaded. He's walking toward his room when he hears, "SAM!!!! IS THAT YOU?!"

Sam pulls his weapon and heads toward the sound of Dean's voice. It sounds like he's in his bedroom. He opens the door and finds Dean clutching his stomach. Dean has his gun pointed at Sam. "I ought to shoot you bitch!"

Sam just smiles and stows his weapon. "What's wrong Dean? Was it something you ate?"

Dean almost throws his pistol at Sam and Sam actually ducks. "It's not funny Sam!"

"Yeah, well don't take a crap while I'm in the shower and..."

Dean interrupts, "This is about that?!!"

Sam continues, "AAAND don't eat anything I clearly label as mine."

Dean clutches his cramping stomach. "This ain't over bitch." He jumps up and runs for the toilet.

Sam laughs. "Apparently not."


End file.
